1. Technical Field
The present disclosure in some embodiments generally relates to debarker apparatuses, and more specifically to debarker apparatuses having swing arm assemblies with replaceable inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary log debarkers, commonly referred to as ring debarkers, are used to remove bark from logs to facilitate processing of the logs into lumber and other wood products. Rotary log debarkers often have an array of swing arms pivotally mounted to a rotatable outer ring. Each of the swing arms has a tip for scraping bark from the logs.
As a log moves along a processing line of a traditional debarker, the advancing log contacts and pushes against the leading edges of the swing arms carried by the rotating outer ring. The log then drives the swing arms outwardly until the tips of the swing arms engage the periphery of the log. In this manner, swing arms can be self-opened. Once opened, the swing arms are urged inwardly such that the tips scrape bark off the log. The tips often remove the bark in a somewhat spiral pattern.
Unfortunately, the leading edges of the swing arms may be damaged due to the applied loads (e.g., the axial loads produced when each of the logs strikes against the swing arms) and frictional interaction with the logs. After repeated use, the leading edges may become dull, blunt, roughened, or otherwise damaged such that undesirable large frictional forces are present when the leading edges contact the logs. These frictional forces can prevent proper self-opening of the swing arms and may also damage the ends of the logs. For example, roughened leading edges can scrape wood from the ends of the logs, thus reducing the amount of usable wood resulting in decreased lumber production.
To maintain proper self-opening and limit this unwanted damage to the logs, the leading edges of the swing arms are often repaired by building-up new leading edges. For example, material can be welded over a damaged leading edge to form a new leading edge. Unfortunately, because welding often creates irregular surfaces, it may be difficult to form a leading edge sufficiently smooth for consistent self-opening of the swing arms. Moreover, a lengthy welding process can result in significant machine downtime, thereby reducing lumber production. Other problems, such as induced residual stresses, reduced toughness (e.g., fracture toughness), and the like, are also associated with welding processes.
Because leading edges are difficult to repair, worn swing arms may be frequently replaced with new swing arms.